Voldemort’s Revenge
by Miko Goddess Kagome
Summary: The gang is going through their 8th year at Hogwarts. A new girl, new love and many problems along the way.
1. Jane Dumbledore

**AN: HEY all this is a little story that i have been writing for a while i hope that you guys will enjoy it i like that stroy line that i am playing to do.**

Voldermort's Revenge

By: Miko Goddess Kagome

Summary: The gang is going through their 8th year at Hogwarts. A new girl, new love and many problems along the way.

Chapter 1: Jane Dumbledore

In the lighted street called Walton, sat the only two story blue and white Dutch Coronal house on the block number 662. On the second story sat four windows, two left windows and two right. On the second window on the left in a gold painted room which was filled with the light of the moon. Lying on a four-poster bed was an average sized girl; the girl had shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights. The girl Jane had lovely blue eyes, which were presently hidden by her closed eyes. Hanging on Jane's neck was a beautiful gold necklace which had "Jane" written in diamonds. She was lying on her bed sleeping peacefully, next to her bed was a gold and red nightstand. On that nightstand was a lamp and a black alarm clock. The clock had struck 12 o'clock midnight. At that moment everything in Jane's room began to move and shake like their was an earthquake happening. She was beginning to sweat you could tell that she was having a nightmare suddenly she woke up and everything in the room stopped moving. Jane was totally wet with sweat she had curled into a ball and mumble to herself.

"It's so dark…I can't see…I'm lying on something what is it? I'm tied up, I can't move any part of my body. I see something in front of me I think it's a man. I can see other shadows around me. Then their s a bright light that fills the area around me…the shadows are people in black capes."

"Why are these dreams always hunting me? I don't understand…I can't keep living like this…what am I going to do?"

Jane broke away from her trance that she was in, she sat up on her bed for a few minutes before she got out o bed. She had turned on her lamp and pulled on her long white robe that was at the edge of the bed. She walked around her room thinking to herself then she walked to the window. When ever she had that dream looking out into the night always helped her calm down. After a while Jane walked back to her bed removed her robe and sat down. She crawled back into her bed and sat their a while. A big bird flew to her from the darkness he had sensed that his mistress was a troubled by something and wished to help. The bird that flew to her was a phoenix, who her grandfather had named Fawkes. Fawkes had showed his affection by stroking his head on Jane's arm. She petted Fawkes for a while she was beginning to feel sleepily so she laid down on the other side of the bed giving Fawkes some room sleep in her bed with her.

You must be wondering or even asking who is Jane? Well he have to go back about 20 years ago before even Jane was born. A beautiful, tall, thin, brown haired and blue eyed girl name Mary Dumbledore. She was the daughter of the great Albus Dumbledore. Mary had been dating this guy with blue eyes, blonde hair, he was tall and extremely handsome they had been dating secretly for about two years and the man's name was Lucius Malfoy. One day Lucius had met up Mary in HopTop like they always did for their dates in the summer but this time was a very different occasion. Lucius had told Mary that he was going to take a vacation and would be gone for a few months and he wasn't sure when he was going to be back. He had promised that when he had arrived from his trip that he would call Mary right away. Mary and Lucius had spent the rest of the day and night together. The next day Lucius had left Mary alone at the Inn, he had woke up early to leave for his trip. A few weeks later Mary had went to the Malfoy estate so she could speak with Lucius but sadly he wasn't their. Lucius had never told Mary went he was leave so Mary had some hope that he was still their.

Mary and Mrs. Malfoy had been chatting for about three hours it was getting late so Mrs. Malfoy had asked Mary to stay for dinner. Mary had found out a lot of information that Mary had no clue about. When Mary had reached her house she fell onto her bed, she had become depressed and unsure of herself. Around that time Mary had found out that she was pregnant with Lucius's child that was the only reason she had gone to see Lucius. After that day Mary had kept to herself she never spoke to many people. Her parents had become worried about their only daughter when they had found out that they daughter was pregnant they told her to find the father and try to work things out. She couldn't bring herself to face the man she loved so much. A year later Mary had never heard from Lucius in that time but finally Lucius did contact Mary but she never responded to his letters. Mary felt betrayed, and also like she was worthless. One night Lucius got tried of being ignored from Mary that he finally went to the Dumbledore estate. He had knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. He was standing on the doorstep with his 3 month old son Named Draco. Lucius had figured that if Mary had seen the child that maybe she wouldn't be anything to him, he was taking the cowards way out. The door opened and a tall, thin very old wizard whose hair and beard are both long enough to tuck in his belt, he has a very long crooked nose that seems to have been broken at least twice, he has bright, light-blue eyes and wears half-moon spectacles answered the door.

"Hello…may I help you?"

"Hello Dumbledore sir…may I speak with your Daughter Mary?"

"Ah…Mr. Malfoy…one moment please…I will see if she's home." a few minutes had pasted and Mary had appeared at the door she didn't look to pleased to see Lucius at all.

"What do you want? I don't have time to waste especially with you…so come off it want to do want?"

"Why are you so hostile towards me? I never done anything wrong to you? Why are you treating me this way?"

"Never done anything wrong? Cheating on me with another woman! Getting married, leaving me and playing with all my emotions! If that's not wrong then what the hell is right?"

"I was going to tell you…wait how did you find out?"

"That's an easy one I went to your house I thought that you were still their because you didn't tell me when you were leaving. Me and your mother had a long chat I found out of a lot of stuff about you and your arranged Marriage."

"Why did you come to my house anyways?"

"If you really want to know I had found out that I was pregnant and I wanted to speak to you. But your parents told me you had already left for your honey moon. Yes your HONEYMOON…imagine my surprise hearing that you were two-timing me. Naturally I had told your parents that I was pregnant with your child…they had offered me money to let you raise MY child without me in her life. I refused of course that was ridicules but again they offered me more money to ignore the fact that you were the father of my child. I couldn't deny the fact that you are the father because no matter what she would want to meet you some day anyways…I told them no because I wanted what was best for my child even if that meant her being able to see you."

"My parents never said anything about offering you money for the child."

Albus Dumbledore had stepped outside with a baby in his hands and handed her to Mary.

"Honey…Jane was crying and she didn't want to stop…"

"Thanks daddy."

Albus walked back inside the house and left Mary and Lucius to finish their chat.

"Is that my daughter?"

"Our daughter yes her name is Jane."

"Jane that's a beautiful name. Can we make some type of agreement or arrangement so I could spent time with her and also that Draco could as well?"

"Wouldn't you wife hate the idea about you spending time with your ex lovers child or your child spending time with me?"

"She'll have to get over it. I put up with a lot, she can do the same or she's out the door."

"Can I hold her Mary?"

"Sure…"

Lucius held Jane in his arms he kissed Jane on the forehead and stared at his beautiful baby girl. Lucius took out his wand and waved it around "present appear" a beautiful gold necklace with "Jane" written in diamonds appeared floating in midair. He placed the necklace on Jane's neck both Mary and Lucius agreed that it would only be natural that Draco and Jane to have a natural brother- sister relationship. They made an agreement that one every two weeks one of the children would spent a few days at either Jane's or Lucius' house.

Jane was growing up and becoming a beautiful girl she had many qualities that would make her parents proud of her. Jane's eyes would sparkle when she was happy and change a different shade of colour when she was in a bad mood. She was intelligent, she was a wonderful person to be around if she would give people a chance. Jane had many qualities that only her father's side of the family could only posses like the thirst to secede, great will power, a type of dangerous anger you have to watch out for. Jane had inherited a special gift from her Great, great, great, Grandfather on her father's side. She had the ability to speak to serpents because of this ability and her fascination with serpents her father had bought her a Boa Constrictor. Jane had named him Cobra…Cobra is green and brown with red spots his eyes are bright yellow.

Before Jane had started Hogwarts her father had bought her a large snowy owl he had small brown spots on his stomach and on his wings she had named him Sessy. Jane had also gotten a large bird that haves glorious red and gold plumage and golden talons. He is a phoenix which her grandfather Albus had named him Fawkes. I know what you are wondering and no Albus bought Fawkes for Jane, but Jane told her grandfather to keep Fawkes with him for company. Fawkes is the only thing that serves as one of the many good memories Jane haves of her grandfather.

This year is going to be Jane and Draco's 8th year at Hogwarts School…the ministry of magic felt that the students would be more prepare if they had an 8th year. It was July 31st

Mary and Jane were getting ready to leave for Diagon alley. Jane was buying all the supplies and materials that she need for the school year. Jane was sitting at her desk, she had been writing her list of materials so she wouldn't forget anything. When Jane was done she went to feed Cobra Jane had took Spot out of his cage. Sessy was going to Diagon Alley so he could get his check up. Jane walked down the stairs when Jane and her mother finished gathering their belongings. Jane whistled for Sessy to come to her, he flew down towards her and landed on her shoulder. Jane walked into the fireplace and she grabbed a handful of Floo Power and she loudly said DIAGON ALLEY.

Green light filled the air Jane Began to spin around in the fireplace. She was transported instantly into Diagon alley. Jane waited a few minutes for her mother to arrive they began to shop around. They were entering every shop buying books, quills, ink, potion ingredients, and she even bought some jars of magical and non-magical plants. Jane bought some bandages, medicine, and healing cream, a small wound cleaning kit and also a surgical Kit Mary paid for everything that Jane wanted. After an hour and a half of shopping Jane decided that she was going to the Care of Magical Creatures shop while her mother went to Flourish and Blotts. Jane walked down Diagon Alley until she was a little shop almost at the end of Diagon Alley Jane opened the door and she walked in. Jane called out for Belinda the store owner, Belinda is a women with stunning blue eyes, her hair silvery-blonde, she is a little fat woman, her face is very plump and wide, she always wears a light pink dress and her ropes are dull red. Belinda stepped out of the back room and she greeted Jane with a wide smile and a hand shake.

"Hello, Jane dear how are you doing today?"

"I am doing fine Belinda, what about you?"

"Tiring day…I would like to go home soon, so Jane you buying your supplies for school? I can't believe that summer is over."

"I know what you mean Belinda it would be nice if we could have a little bit of summer left…but that's life what can we do right."

"Jane where is your mother?"

"She's around somewhere last time I saw her we were at the Potion shop."

"What brings you here Jane?"

"Well since I will be going to school again…I want you to examine Sessy."

"Alright Jane dear lets go to the back room so I can examine Sessy better."

Jane, Belinda and Sessy walked into the back room Jane placed Sessy on the white board so he could be examined. Belinda slowing examined Sessy so she wouldn't miss anything an hour had pasted and Jane was still waiting very patiently for the results. Finally Belinda told Jane that Sessy was in perfect health but he could use a few more vitamins in his diet. Jane brought the vitamins for Sessy, she said goodbye to Belinda then she left the shop. Jane walked around looking for her mother she had found her outside of the Three Broomsticks sitting at a table drinking a Butter beer. Jane walked over to her mother and sat down next to Mary. Jane was waiting for her mother to finish her Butter beer so they could continue to shop. Jane and Mary headed for a small shack they had their lunch then some ice-cream after lunch. Jane and Mary had some last minute purchases to make when they were done their shopping their arms were so sore because of all the bags that they had to carry around, they headed home after the last purchase made. A few weeks had pasted really quickly, Jane would get her occasional lecture from her father about how to act around Draco. September 1st was drawings ever so closely Jane wanted to be at Hogwarts she felt alive and free there but it also gave her sorrow thinking about her grandfather.

One day Jane had woken on her wall their was her calendar showing that today was September 1st. She quickly jumped out of bed, she grabbed her wand flicked her wrist and her CD player turned on and began to play music. Jane turned to her truck and she pack her truck with the rhythm of the music. Jane grabbed her clothes and threw them in the air, then she flicked her wand at her clothes and they folded themselves neatly into her truck. Jane did the same with her materials and other things that she would possibly need. When she was done Jane walked towards Cobra's cage and feed him some food. Cobra looked unhappy he know that Jane was leaving him to go back to Hogwarts.

"Cobra…you know that I have to go to school…you know that if I could take you I would…"

"_But that doesn't mean that I'm happy about you leaving me."_

"True…when I get back to Hogwarts I ask the Headmistress if I can have you their with me."

"_I guess that would be okay as long as I am their with you…but you cant take to long, you know that I am always only here in your room and your mother doesn't like me very much…"_

"That's not true, she just doesn't like that fact that father brought you for me and I love you so much. She afraid that I will love father better than her that's all nothing more. It haves nothing to do with you Cobra."

"_If you as so…"_

"I'm going to finish up…eat now sweetie."

"_Alright." _

Jane turned back to her trunk she closed it and headed down stairs with her truck.

Jane headed to her mother's car with her trunk dragging behind her she placed that trunk into the back seat of the car. She went back into the house so she could get Sessy, Mary had already put Sessy in his cage. Jane went one last time in the house to her room she looked at Cobra and walked over to his cage and picked him up. She kissed Cobra and said goodbye to him and placed back into his cage. Jane went back outside to the car to wait for her mother, when she looked up at the sky she saw a large bird. Jane stretched out her arm and Fawkes landed on her arm Jane sat Fawkes on the back seat beside Sessy's cage.

Jane sat in the front seat while she waited for her mother. Ten minutes pasted and they headed to King's Cross the train station. When they arrived at King's Cross Jane loaded the Troey with her truck some belongings and Sessy's cage Fawkes sat upon Jane's shoulder. They headed for platform 9 ¾ Jane said kissed her mother Jane took a deep breathe and ran on to the platform. She looked at the Hogwarts Express Jane went to put her baggage away. she gave Sessy a kiss and treats for the long journey then she entered the train with a small handbag and with Fawkes still on her shoulder. Jane headed down the train in search of a empty compartment, she pasted by Draco but said nothing to him. Ten minutes of searching for a compartment she had found one the only thing was that there was a girl already inside. Jane opened the door and walked in the girl had turned when she heard the compartment opened.

"Hello…May I sit with you?"

"Sure! Now I don't have to talk to myself or Crookshanks…that is a beautiful phoenix where did you get him?"

"I got Fawkes from my birthday…grandfather bought it for me."

"Really I remember Harry Saying something about Dumbledore having a phoenix called Fawkes."

"Well that's true he did have a Phoenix but it wasn't his it was mine."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Sorry I forgot to introduce myself…my name is Jane Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore…was Albus your?"

"Yeah he was my grandfather."

"I sorry it's so rude of me I didn't mean to talk about…"

"It's okay really… it was a great loss that we all had! I know that my grandfather died trying to protect us."

"I'm Hermione by the way."

"I know my grandfather used to talk about you, Harry and Ron a lot."

"When we get back to Hogwarts would you like to tell me what your grandfather use to talk about if you want?"

"I would like that very much Hermione I never really had that much friends that appreciate me for who I am. All they really wanted was to be on Dumbledore's good side…Well enough about this dull conversation what did you do over the summer?"

"Well me and my parents went for a trip in Europe to visited France, Spain, Portugal and even the island that belong to Portugal it was a great experience for me to see the world that is around us and I also learned a lot from each of the different countries. I also meet different witches and wizards in those countries some were Muggle-born, some Pure-Blood, I also met two that were Squits it was the greatness four weeks that I have spent?"

"Did you spend any part of your summer with Harry or Ron."

"Well I spent a bit of time with Ron before I had to leave for my trip… but I didn't spend any time with him I never even spoke with Harry during the whole summer… So Jane how was your summer?"

"My usually summer is me always spend time with my brother and father. I do have fun, but I hate when I have to listen to my father's wife complain about me, how I am always going to her house why the house elf obey me more then her, it's the little things that she says about me just ticks me off. I remember one time she said something to me and I jinxed her, she turned into mouse that was the best thing that had happened to me during my whole summer."

"Your father's wife sounds like a creep…do you have any other brother's or sister's?"

"No I only have my brother, well half brother but I am older than he is by a few months."

"Well you life seems wonderful…that's a beautiful necklace that you have…"

"My father gave me this necklace when I was a few months old. The story that my mother told me was that when they were young around our age. My father was engaged to be married to another girl but he was with my mother…"

"So your father was too timing your mother and his fiancée?"

"Yes…when my mother found out that she was pregnant, my father's parents tried to pay my mother to keep it quiet or give me up. But my mother wouldn't allow it my mother also found out the truth and she never wanted to see each other. But they both agreed that it would be best if we had a normal relationship and we do."

Hours had pasted Jane and Hermione had been chatting the whole time on the train they were bonding with each other. It was already 5:58 there was only two more minutes left until the train reached Hogsmeade train station. When they arrived at the station Jane and Hermione stepped out of the train and they headed to the horse carriages then they set out for Hogwarts. Ten minutes later they arrived at Hogwarts Jane stood on the Hogwarts stairs Jane couldn't believe that she was back at Hogwarts she was happy to be there. The pair walked into the great hall, they walked down towards the Gryffindor table Jane had sat down next to Harry. Hermione sat beside Ron they all waited for the sorting ceremony to end every one in the great hall was hungry from there long trip. When the ceremony was over Professor McGonagall stood up everyone waited for her to speak. Professor McGonagall addressed the whole school she raised her hands and began to speak.

"I am addressing you now as the Head Mistress Of Hogwarts…Since the tragic death of Albus Dumbledore the Ministry Of Magic has appointed me the job of being the Head…so now let the feast Begin."

Professor McGonagall raised her hands the food appeared on the table. The only sounds that were heard in the great hall were the silverware scarping against the plates. There were many voices and different conversations that were going over the great hall. When Hermione, Jane, Harry and Ron were done dinner they headed out of the great hall and walked the halls towards the Gryffindor tower.

They reached the Gryffindor portrait hole Hermione gave the Password "Horn Claws" the Fat Lady swung the portrait and it revealed a hole. They walked through it and were instantly in the common room. Hermione and Jane sat on one of the couches Harry and Ron joined Jane and Hermione on the other couch. They began chatting with each other for a long time before they realized that it was 1:00 in the morning Jane and Hermione said they goodbyes and then they headed up the stairs to their dormitory. A few minutes later Harry and Ron went up the stairs to their dormitory as well. When in their dormitory Harry and Ron quickly headed for their beds. Jane was lying on her bed she had an uneasy feel in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't explain. Jane was getting really sleepy so she closed her eyes she began to dream about her future.


	2. The Green Box

**Chapter 2 The Green Box **

The next morning Jane was sitting on her bed waiting for Hermione to finish getting dressed. Minutes later Jane and Hermione walked down stairs into the common room. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch waiting for the girls to come down so they could go to breakfast. They greeted each other with "Good Morning." then exited the common room. They were almost reaching the great hall Draco appeared and he wasn't alone he had his two sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle. As they crossed paths no one spoke a word with each other. When they entered the great hall they headed for the Gryffindor table they sat down and their food appeared in their plates. Professor McGonagall walked pasted the Gryffindor table and she handed out the class schedule. Jane picked up her schedule she wondered which classes she was going to have this term. Jane read her schedule over and over again she wondered whom in the Gryffindor who would be in the same classes.

" Monday…Double Potions, then Herbology, Lunch, Double Charms, then Arts/ Crafts/ Hexes/ jinxes. Tuesday…Double History Of Magic, then Transfiguration, Lunch, Charms, then finally Defence Against The Dark Arts. Thursday…Double Herbology, then Potions, Lunch, Double Defence Against The Dark Arts, then finally Transfiguration. Friday…Double Transfiguration, then Defence Against The Dark Arts, Lunch, Potions, and then finally Charms."

Minutes later Jane finished reading her schedule, everyone in the whole school were looking through his or her own schedules. Many people were making a fuss about their schedules a few minutes later Sessy flew down onto Jane's shoulder. Sessy held out his leg so Jane could take the parchment that was attached to his leg Jane opened the parchment and began to read the letter that her Brother sent.

Hey big sis met me at lunch around 12:30, outside the grounds across the lake, I need to speak with you its very important, I'll see you Don't forget, the cute one of the family

"Ha ha funny…"

Jane folded the letter she paused for a moment then looked over to the Slytherin table she made eye contact with Draco then nodded. Harry witness Draco and Jane exchange looks, Harry looked at Jane and gave her a strange look. Harry felt a little jealous that Jane was looking at Draco. Harry didn't want to interfere with Jane's personal life so he ignored his feelings. Professor McGonagall stood up and addressed everyone in the great hall.

"There will be no charms class today because Professor Flitwick has come down with the flu…so until further notice charms class will be cancelled I suggested that you spend your free time wisely."

Everyone in the great hall were talking about there free time, Hermione of course suggested they would be able to study during that time. Time pasted people started to leave the hall to go to their classes. Jane, Hermione, Ron and Harry walked down towards the dungeons so they wouldn't be late for Potions class. They walked down to the dungeon it took then ten minutes to reach the last dungeon which their Potions class was always held. When they entered the room Jane sat beside Hermione at the back of the room. Rom and Harry sat next to the Hermione and Jane on another table. In the front of the room behind a black desk sat the Potions teacher Professor Snape.

The bell rang everyone quickly found their seats Professor Snape was waiting to see if he could catch anyone coming in late two minutes later the bell rang again. Snape began to explain the lesson as Snape was explaining the lesson he found that many of the students weren't keeping up with the instructions so he walked up to the black board. Snape pulled out his wand and tapped the board twice the instructions and ingredients appeared.

There were all learning to make a Wit-Sharpening Potion Jane and Hermione wrote down the ingredients for the potion: Ground Scarab Beetle, Cut Up Ginger Root, Armadillo Bile. Jane read the instructions slowing and one by one Jane and Hermione put the ingredients into the cauldron when the solution was done Jane and Hermione tested the potion on their rat before they handed the solution to Professor Snape. Jane looked up to see that Snape was watching her, he was giving Jane a mean look. On the other side of the room, Neville had made a mistake in mixing the potion ingredients and Neville's potion blow up. Snape took his black empty eyes off of Jane and he turned towards Neville. Snape smile a few minutes before Snape spoke.

"50 points from Gryffindor because of your classmates stupidity."

Jane was shocked that a teacher would say a horrible thing to a student even though it was Snape who said it. Still Jane thought that it was cruel, she got mad and stood up behind her table and spoke, Snape faced looked over to Jane.

"Professor it's wrong to treat Neville that way I should report you to the Headmistress."

"SIT DOWN…Miss Dumbledore!"

"No I will not sit down until you restore the 50 points back to Gryffindor! You don't have the right to push Students around…"

"I can…and I will do whatever I want…and you can't do anything to stop me."

"Oh is that right? I wonder Professor do you think that my father would have a different option on this situation."

Everyone in the classroom were shocked they have never seen anyone speak to Professor Snape that way. Draco was disgusted by his sisters actions he never thought that she would do something so stupid like that. Minutes had pasted with complete silence then the silence was broken when the bell rang. Everyone quickly stormed out, no one wanted to get into trouble. Jane stayed behind because she know that Snape would want talk to her.

"What do you think that you were doing? Who do you think you are? This is my classroom and I do whatever I want, you don't have any say in what I do in my classroom…YOU ARE A STUDENT AND NOT A TEACHER. I have the right mind to expel you but I am feeling a little generous today so I will give you only two weeks of detention…I will be telling Professor McGonagall about this…now get moving to Herbology…Now Ms. Malfoy!"

"Professor was is it that you are only giving me detention, you seem spineless to expel me…is it because you are afraid of what my father might do to you?…is it that you don't want any trouble? I got one suggestion for you…be careful where you go you never know what could be hiding around the corner!"

"Is that a threat Ms. Malfoy because if it is…"

"No Professor is not a threat but a warning."

Jane smiled at Snape then she turned and headed out the door she ran really quickly towards the green house. Jane was about half way to the green house when she heard another bell rang. Jane walked in and she sat beside Hermione and right in front of Harry. They were taking notes on aconite (monkshood, wolfs bane) though some of the students knew what it was but it was the lesson. Jane was thinking about her talk with Snape all of a sudden she felt something hit her in the back of the neck she turned and saw that Draco hit her. Jane just looked at Draco and said nothing she turned away and continued to write the notes Jane got board so she began swing her feet. Jane accidentally hit Harry in the legs she apologized the hour was pasting by very slowing. When Herbology was over and Jane, Hermione, Ron and Harry headed to the great hall for lunch.

During lunch Hermione, Ron, and Harry wanted to know what had happened after class. Jane told them that he just gave her detention for about two weeks and was lucky she wasn't expelled. When Jane finished lunch she told them that she had to go meet someone but would be back soon enough. Jane headed to Gryffindor tower then to her room Jane sat on her bed and gave Sessy some treats. When Jane got her broom she walked down stairs so she could meet her brother. Jane was walking out the door when Professor McGonagall call her, they spoke for a few minutes before Jane noticed that she was late to meet Draco. Jane told Professor McGonagall that she was late for meeting with her brother. And if they needed to discuss anything further that she would go to McGonagall's office after her meeting. Jane quickly walked over to the lake when she arrived on the mountain there was no sign of Draco anywhere. It was 1:00 o'clock pm when Jane looked at her watch and still there was no sign of Draco.

Meanwhile in the great hall Harry had an uneasy feeling that something was going on with Jane. To make matters worse Harry saw that Draco Kept looking at his watch and was trying to get away from Crabbe and Goyle. Draco stormed out of the great hall Harry got suspicious by Draco's behaviour so her decided to follow Draco. Harry went after Draco but he stayed hidden, Draco walked to the Slytherin's dungeon to get his broom. Harry hid and waited for Draco to get out when Draco ran out of the Slytherin's dungeon. Harry got ready to follow him again Draco ran out though the hall quickly because he knew that he was late and Jane was going to kill him.

Harry saw that Draco flew to one of the mountains so Harry ran to the Gryffindor tower to get his broom. Harry wanted to see what Draco was up to, he ran though the common room and up the stairs into his room. He opened his truck and he grab his broom Harry ran out of the common room through the portrait hole, down the Gryffindor tower. He ran through all the floors until he got to the entrance hall. Harry stepped outside and mounted his broom and he flew to the top of the mountain. But the opposite mountain so that Draco and Jane didn't notice him. Harry could see them but he couldn't hear them, Harry saw that Jane didn't notice Draco was there with her. Draco had a hand full of flower's to give to Jane Draco was trying to make Jane's angry subside. Harry was getting jealous he really wanted to know what Draco was doing here with Jane.

"Jane?"

Jane turn and faced Draco they walked towards each other. Draco presented the flowers to Jane she took them and smelled them. She gave Draco and big hug and a kiss on the cheek. On the other mountain Harry was getting angry all he wanted to do was scream. Harry felt like going over to the other mountain and punching Draco, Harry had never felt this jealous before over any body.

"Why did you take so long? When you say "12:30" we meet at 12:30...you are so lucky that I didn't just leave you here."

"I sorry Sis but I had a lot of trouble trying to get rid of Crabbe and Goyle they wouldn't leave me alone not even to go to the bathroom…"

"See, I told you…., that's what happens when you have two thick headed idiots, that can't take a hint. I have told you over and over again not too hang around them but do you ever listen to me…I thought that Crabbe and Goyle knew that we were brother and sister?"

"No…are you kidding me, if Crabbe and Goyle knew the whole school would have known by now…but father doesn't want anyone to find out about you…well not yet of course…well anyways I want to know why you were giving Professor Snape a hard time? You know that Snape has the highest respect for father…but why do you still feel that you must give him a hard time?"

"Poor…foolish Draco you don't understand anything do you? Of course not… Professor Snape doesn't respect father he fears father. Snape knows dear brother that you have no back bone when it comes to standing up to him the head teacher of Slytherin…but me on the other hand I will attack any one who provokes me, or my house and Snape is afraid of what I am able to do…so what did dad what me to have…come on Draco lets have it."

"I almost forgot about it…father wanted you to have this?"

Draco pulled out a box and handed it to Jane.

"A box?… Let me guess father decorated the box?"

"No the box has been pasted down generations by first born to first born. What father told me was that every generation adds something to the box and he also said that when ever you are in trouble everything in the box will help you one way or other."

"The box is beautiful…I love the green and white colour, oh and the silver handles wonderful and what makes a box more wonderful is the serpent on the lid…it's prefect…I just have one question…how do you think I will be able to get this box into the Gryffindor common room without any one reacting? Now Draco we can't be meeting any more it's not safe…we only can talk by sending notes that all we can do…I don't want anyone to become suspicious of us so whenever you see me with Harry and the others just do your normal thing."

"What do you mean normal? Oh wait do you mean when I am being a jerk to everyone but the Slytherin's?"

"Yes…exactly…that what I mean…one more thing when we send letters or notes don't use your name this way by any chance someone sees the letters they wouldn't who how sent them but us…also when sending an owl use one of the schools owl."

"So you mean not to put Draco at the end?"

"Yes Draco that is simple…you can put bro at the end its better that way…well I better get going I will go first then about 20-30 minutes later you can go back… "EXPLICATE turn black."

Draco walked towards Jane and he kissed her on the forehead. On the other mountain Harry was still watching them. Harry saw that Jane was picking up her firebolt so quickly got on his firebolt and headed down to the grounds. Harry ran fast into the castle before Jane noticed Harry was watching them. Jane got on her firebolt and said goodbye to Draco she kicked off from the ground and she flew back towards Hogwarts. When Jane reached the grounds and she saw Harry running through the doors. Jane followed Harry to see what was the matter with him. Jane was getting a little suspicious because Harry was running quickly through the halls with his firebolt. Harry ran through the halls as fast as he could, Jane kept calling his name but he never answered her. Jane was starting to get worried with him because of his behaviour. He got to the Gryffindor tower and Harry entered the portrait hole the portrait door swung shut.

About 5 minutes later Jane arrived at the portrait of fat lady she gave the password "PATROLIO" and the Portrait swung opened. Jane entered the common room and looked around for Harry but he was no where in sight. Jane walked up stairs to her dormitory she opened her dormitory door and walked over to her truck she opened it and put her firebolt in it. Jane laid on her bed thinking what was happening to Harry to make him so upset. Before long Jane had fallen asleep after half an hour Sessy flew into the room Sessy flew down onto Jane's bed. Sessy screech a little but not so loud that Jane would scream but just loud enough for her to wake up.

Jane rolled over and looked at Sessy Jane smiled and she stroked Sessy's head. Sessy had a mouse in his mouth. Jane figured it was Sessy's toy mouse Jane know that Sessy wanted to play with her. Jane got up and sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes before she went to get her broom out of her truck again. Jane grabbed her broom Sessy was waiting for Jane to whistle at him so they could go and play. Jane walked to the door when she opened it Sessy tilted his head Jane whistle for Sessy to come. Sessy flew to Jane and he landed on her shoulder. Jane and Sessy walked out of the dormitory and down the stairs. Jane looked around the common room but no one was around Jane walked out through the portrait hole.

She walked down the Gryffindor tower and through all the halls until they got to the entrance hall. Jane walked outside to the grounds and she took a deep breath.

Jane mounted her broom she kicked off the ground. Jane was flying around for a bit until Sessy flew off of Jane's shoulder and he began to fly along side of Jane.

Jane threw the toy rat into the air and Sessy fly around to catch the rat. Jane flew around and Sessy would try and catch Jane to give her the rat. Every time that they played this game Sessy would get faster and faster. An hour had pasted Jane was getting restless so she called Sessy over to her. Jane landed nears the castle doors and got off of her broom Sessy flew to Jane and sat on her shoulder.

Jane walked towards the entrance she walked through the school, when reached the Gryffindor tower she just stared at the portrait because the fat lady wasn't there. Jane waited for a bit thinking that someone could leave the Gryffindor Tower. Ten minutes later the fat lady arrived Jane gave the password and walked through the portrait hole. She walked into the common room and sat down on one of the couches after a while she went up to her dormitory. When she came down stairs again she noticed that Hedwig Harry's owl was flying around in the common room. Hedwig seemed to be having some trouble flying, and she was screeching with pain.

Jane tried to call Hedwig but she wouldn't go to Jane. After a bit of Jane talking to Hedwig, Hedwig finally flew to Jane. When Hedwig flew to Jane she saw that Hedwig was injured on her wing and claws which meant that Hedwig was attacked by something. Jane ran up stairs to her room with Hedwig in her arms Jane laid Hedwig gently on her bed. Jane opened her truck she took out her Magical Aid Kit for creatures. Jane examined Hedwig at that moment Hermione had walked into the dormitory. Jane looked over at Hermione and Hermione looked back at Jane.

"Hey Jane"

"Hermione, good thing you're here I need your help!"

"Jane what's wrong? What happened?"

"It's Hedwig…she's injured…"

"I'll get Harry."

"NO!"

"WHAT…why not?"

"There's no time for that…come here and hold Hedwig."

"Okay…But"

Hermione walked over to Jane and went to hold Hedwig while Jane took out her medicine and supplies. Jane first started to clean out all the blood that was on her wings. She disinfected the wounds on Hedwig's wings, she got some sticks to straighten her left wing because it was broken. Jane was bandaging Hedwig when Jane noticed that Hedwig was sweating a lot. Which Jane knew that Hedwig had to have an infection and therefore she had a fever. Jane looked at the claw there wasn't to much damage on Hedwig's claw only a minor cut. Jane cleaned the claw and disinfected them then Jane bandaged the claw.

"Jane?"

"Yes Hermione what is it?"

"Hedwig is burning up…"

"Yes I know…I am on it…can you get me some cold water please?"

Hermione went to get a glass of water when she came back Hermione gave the glass to Jane. Jane drank the water Hermione was speechless she had thought that the glass of water was for Hedwig. Jane searched in her kit for the right medicine for Hedwig's fever. Jane got a bottle of medicine for infections and another bottle for a fever reducer. Jane gave two drops of each bottle in Hedwig's beak Jane waited a bit more before she brought Hedwig to Harry. The medicine was slowing working Hedwig's fever was to lower itself. Jane told Hermione that she was going to talk to Harry and Hermione should stay in the dormitory and have some rest. Jane picked up Hedwig and wrapped Hedwig in a warm blanket then she headed to the boys dormitory. Jane knocked on the boys door, Ron answered the door, Jane walked into the room and Harry approached Jane. Jane just walked by Harry she put Hedwig on Harry's bed, Jane carefully placed Hedwig down on the soft bed then she turned to Harry do they could talk.

"Jane…What's wrong? What's happening?"

"Harry…stay calm when I tell you what I am about to say…"

"Jane your scaring me…what's wrong? Did anything happen to you?"

"No…Harry nothing happened to me but it was Hedwig that got hurt."

"WHAT…HEDWIG…What happened to her…"

"Harry calm down…take a deep breathe…I don't know what happened to her exactly…but what I do know is that she has a infection and a fever I cleaned her wounds and she should be okay…"

"Thanks…Jane you don't know how much this means to me."

"Listen Harry you need to keep your eye on Hedwig to make sure that her fever doesn't go up again but if you think that you can't do it then I will be happy to take care of her over night."

"Well I will try to keep up with her…don't worry Jane…um one question what do I do to keep her fever down?"

"Well you always place a cool cloth on Hedwig's forehead but when the cloth gets warm soak the cloth in cold water again and place on her forehead again."

"Okay…Thanks Jane I hope it works out."

"Oh by the way give this medicine to Hedwig about 9:00...well I going now I still have a few things to do before my Art/Crafts/ Hexes /Jinxes class."

"Okay…thanks again Jane for all your help…I don't know how to thank you."

"You'll think of something."

Harry walked over to Jane and he gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. Jane smiled she walked out of the door and walked into her dormitory. When Jane entered the room Hermione quickly asked how Hedwig was doing Jane told her that she was okay but Harry should keep on eye on her. Jane went to lay down on her bed to rest for a while before it was time for her to go to class. Back in the boys dormitory Harry was thinking about Hedwig Harry placed a cool cloth on Hedwig's forehead. He walked over to his bed and he laid on his bed next to Hedwig he would stroke Hedwig's head and Harry occasionally changed the cloth on her forehead.


	3. Past memories

**Chapter 3 Past Memories**

The next day Jane woke earlier so she could talk to Harry. Jane got dressed and she walked down to the common room and waited for Harry. Jane sat at one of the couches it was about 8:00 o'clock when Harry arrived down into the common room. Harry was exhausted clearly he didn't get any sleep the night before. Jane asked about Hedwig's health and Harry told Jane that she was doing a lot better. Harry and Jane waited in the common room for Hermione and Ron to went up. Hermione and Ron were taking a long time so Harry decided that they would go down to breakfast together. And wait for Hermione and Ron in the great hall. Harry and Jane walked down the Gryffindor tower and through the halls. When they reached the great hall they walked over the Gryffindor table to pick a spot to sit. They sat down and food appeared on the plate in front of them.

Jane looked at her plate she saw a beautiful picture made out of her food. Jane quickly thought that Dobby had something to do with the picture. Jane stared at the plate for a few minutes before she began to eat "Thank-You" she whispered as she began to eat the food out of her plate. Harry looked over at Jane's plate he was amazed he thought that some house-elf that was in the kitchen really must like Jane to do something that special for Jane. As Jane and Harry were eating Harry noticed that Draco kept looking over at the Gryffindor table staring at Harry and Jane. Harry didn't want to say a word to Jane because Harry was still unsure if Jane and Draco were dating so Harry wanted nothing to do with Draco. Harry hadn't told Hermione or Ron about what Harry saw Jane on the mountain with Draco for one thing Harry was spying and if Jane knew she would never forgive Harry.

They had finished their breakfast they stay at the table for a few minutes before they headed History Of Magic class. Jane was still wondering were Hermione was but she figured that Hermione was with Ron so she must be ok. Harry and Jane got up and walked to there class when they arrived Ron and Hermione where no where in sight. Before the bell had rung for class to start Ron and Hermione had arrived and sat next to Harry and Jane. History Of Magic class was more boring then ever Professor Binns kept going on and on about something. Jane couldn't concentrate her mind was racing so she decided to play Tic-Tac-Toe and Jane was beating Harry. It was almost 11:00 the bell rang they only had 10 minutes between their classes. The group gathered their books and they headed towards their Transfiguration class. When they got into the room Jane sat down beside Harry and Hermione sat down beside Ron.

They were listening to Professor McGonagall's lecture about how to apparte and de-apparte near muggles it wasn't really a fun class. Jane was thinking about what she was going to do after classes were over. Time was going by really slow today so far all the classes they had today boring. The first week of classes were boring full of work and assignments. In History Of Magic there were assigned one assignment, for Potions there was one assignment on how to make a Potion and write an essay about that Potion. It was about 4:00, Jane couldn't believe that time went by really fast when you were doing your homework. Hermione and Jane were finishing their work while Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess.

It was about dinner time and the group went downstairs to the great hall for dinner.

After dinner Jane went to her room to rest she was very tried and she had an headache.

Jane was lying on her bed and she was thinking about what was in the green box…Jane got off her bed and opened her truck and took out the box and Jane began to look through everything in the box. There were old books, old pictures, many pieces of parchments, Potions, Potion bottles, spells and a necklace, everything that could be imagined Jane just took a quick look at all the stuff in the box. Jane heard Hermione was coming up the stairs so she quickly put away the box so Hermione didn't see what Jane had in her hands.

Two weeks had pasted and everything in Hogwarts was pretty much the same, classes were more boring then others but of very educational. Day by day Harry started to develop feelings for Jane, but he still had an uneasy feeling about Jane and Draco. Draco kept a close eye on Jane, Draco felt that he needed to kept on eye on Jane. In Potion class Professor Snape changed his attitude towards Jane and with any one in Gryffindor in his class. On one beautiful and sunny day the gang were in Herbology class, they were waiting for Herbology to be over so they could go have a picnic. When the bell rang everyone headed out of the green house. Jane headed towards the lake where they planned to have the picnic.

Jane arrived at the spot she sat underneath a tree see didn't see any one in sight. Jane figured that maybe Ron, and Harry forgot that they were having lunch together. Jane knew that Hermione went to the common room to put her book bag away and to get the picnic basket and a blanket. Which they could have conjured the items but. Jane wondered where the boys were they never skip a chance to eat. Jane sat down and relaxed she decided to rest and wait for them. Minutes later Hermione and the others arrived and they greeted Jane and sat down next to Jane. The girls set-up the blanket and the picnic lunched while the boys sat down and relaxed.

The group began to eat their lunch when they were done they were talking and relaxing and waiting for the time to pass. Twenty minutes pasted and they were enjoying there time when out of no where, Dobby the house elf appeared by Jane and Harry side. Harry, Jane, Hermione and Ron were all shocked to see that Dobby was standing their Harry was the one who spoke first.

"Hi…Dobby, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to speak with my mistress Ma…."

"Umm…" (Jane)

"Mistress…Dumbledore…I have something to give you."

"Dobby? How do you know Jane?" (Harry)

"Harry Potter sir… I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Dobby…you haven't answered my question." (Harry)

"Well Harry Potter Sir…you see…umm."

"Let me explain Harry…you see Dobby use too… I mean works for my family, here for the castle…" (Jane)

"Oh…I sorry how stupid of me…I had forgot that Dumbledore had hired Dobby after I freed him from his previous Master the Malfoys."

Dobby twitched after Harry had said the name Malfoy. Jane felt this burning feeling in the pit of her stomach by the way Harry said her father's name. Dobby looked at Jane he didn't know what he should do so he began to hit himself against the tree.

"Dobby stop it" Cried Jane

"So…Mistress Dumbledore…Dobby had to punish himself."

"No…Dobby you know that you don't have to punish yourself if someone ever speaks of the MALFOY'S…Now Dobby…Stop…that's an order."

"Sorry…but I couldn't help it…"

"Now Dobby…you came here for some reason…so what is it?"

"Ms Dumbledore, can I speak with you alone please?"

"Yes of course Dobby."

Jane got up and she walked away from Harry, Ron and Hermione. Jane and Dobby walked very far away from the others so Dobby could speak more freely and so their was little chance that no one could be over heard.

"Mistress Malfoy…

"Shh…Dobby keep it down…you know that no one knows that I am a Malfoy except for you, Draco, Mom, Dad, Narcissa, and for some of the teachers…"

"Sorry Ms…I forgot. I went to go see your father like you asked to me too…and he asked me to give you this letter."

"Dobby? How's father?"

"Well your father isn't well at all…of course he did get out of Azkaban not to long ago…and the Ministry Of Magic is keeping a close eye on him…his not in a very good mood…he doesn't know what's going with him…I hope that they will come for you father soon…that was a terrible thing to say…BAD DOBBY, BAD DOBBY."

"Dobby stop…you have to stop punishing yourself you are no longer bond to my father…you don't need to punish yourself."

"Yes but…"

"But nothing Dobby…I better get going I have charms class soon and I don't want to be late."

"Will you send the answer by me Ms?"

"I think I will! When I am done reading and writing the letter I will find you…I will see you later Dobby okay."

Dobby bowed his head and handed the letter to Jane when Dobby rose again he snap of his finger and he disappeared. Jane looked at the letter in her hand she walk back to Hermione, Ron and Harry. The three were waiting for Jane to return so they could gather everything up before going to class. When Jane was back to with her friends she began to gather the blanket, while the others were putting everything else away. Jane thought about the letter her father wrote for her. No one said a word about Dobby appearing to speak with Jane. When everything was picked up and put away they began to walk towards to entrance hall.

Harry slowing moved his hand towards Jane's hand then he grab her hand. They both looked at each other when there eyes meant they gave each other a sweet and innocent smile then they both looked embarrassed then looked at the floor. The group continued to walk through the halls towards charms class. Jane still couldn't help think why her father wanted to tell her in the letter. She didn't have no time to read the letter they had a test today she Jane need to focus so she could pass. They were all sitting in Charms writing their tests an hour later when class was over Jane and Hermione were happy about how the test had gone. Harry and Ron how ever were more depressed then usually that test had gone bad and they knew it.

After the test was over they were assigned an essay about "The many different charms we know and what they do". when they left Charms class they headed for History Of Magic's class. They walked into class the bell had rung and they wanted for Professor Binnis. After 10 minutes he didn't show up so everyone thought class was cancelled so they began to leave the classroom. Professor McGonagall appeared minutes later into the classroom and told everyone that the class was going to be cancelled so everyone had a free study period.

The group walked outside onto the grounds so they could sit, relax, talk, and do a bit of work. Jane and Harry were walking side by side and holding hands. Jane sat down by a brown tree and Harry sat beside her. Hermione sat in front of Jane and Ron sat next to Hermione. Hermione was talking about classes, sooner or later Jane was getting tried of the subject. Ron spotted Draco and some of the Slytherin's walking by them and giving them evil looks. They heard Draco say "Filthy Mudblood, hey it looks like Weasley wasn't able to take a bath again, oh and Potter he is going to get his."

"What was that about?" asked Harry

"Who knows." said Ron, Hermione, and Jane together.

"I would love to see what Draco is like if he ever saw Voldermort?"

"It wouldn't be a pretty sight, but I would love to see it too." said Ron

"I remember the first time I met Draco, it was at Madam Malkin's robe shop in Diagon Alley, he began telling me about the Wizarding families."

"Oh ya…Remember that day on the train? When we first were riding on the Hogwarts express?"

"He told me…what's the words…"You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He told me that he could help me…like I would want to be friends with him."

"I think that Draco thought that you would turn to the dark side." said Hermione

"Well Draco still haves a big gauge against me, ever since his father was sent to Azkaban." (Harry)

"Well Lucius is out of Azkaban…" said Jane

"WHAT?" (The Group)

"Narcissa his wife paid for the bail and she offered a few things I am not sure what."

"How do you know that Jane?" (Ron)

"umm…well…"

"The Daily Prophet never said anything about it." (Hermione)

"I Know but…Dobby….he told me."

"How did Dobby know?" (Harry)

"Well that I can't tell you…Dobby didn't tell me and he wouldn't tell anyone."

"I see…"

"Anyway…lets talk about something else."

"Alright." (the group)

"Harry how is Hedwig I forgot to ask you?"

"She is doing good."

"Did Hedwig finish the bottle of medicine that I gave you?"

"Yes she did? But she seems very down and tried will you need to see her?"

"Well no…I think so…if she is tried then she needs some vitamins so she can

regain her strength."

"Jane?"

"What is it Harry?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it Harry?"

"How do you know so much about taking care of magical creatures and animals?"

"Well I have a few pets and I was always the one who my pets could trust to

care for them. So I would had to talk magical creatures emergency care course. Belinda the owner of the care of magical creatures shop in Diagon Alley helped me a lot."

"How many pets do you have?" (Hermione)

"Well I have BABY, Cobra, Fawkes, and I am thinking of getting a cat."

"Cobra…that's s good name which creature is Cobra." (Ron)

"Oh sorry, Cobra is a snake…Boa Constrictor to be persist."

"What? You have a snake?" (Harry)

"Oh ya Harry! My father brought me Cobra for my Birthday."

"Have you seen your father lately?" (Hermione)

"Umm let me see…the last time I have seen him was when I was in Diagon Alley

with my mom buying my school stuff."

"You don't leave with your parents?" (Ron)

"I live with my mom in the Dumbledore estate."

"Oh…umm…do you miss your grandfather a lot?" (Ron)

"I do…he was my best friend we used to talk about everything, I liked listening to all the stories that were going around in the school."

"What type of stories have you heard?" (Hermione)

"Well everything that happened in the school his life and once or twice I would look in the pensieve to see his memory…"

"Did you get caught?" (Harry)

"Oh no…I would tell Fawkes to keep on eye out for grandpa…I would sometimes see you Harry when were a baby, when you were being sorted…But if I did get cot I wouldn't get in trouble because you know Harry that my grandfather would get mad he would just talk about it."

"Really? How…"

"Oh ya…Also when things were bad here in Hogwarts I would tell him, like when Umbridge became temporarily headmistress everything that went on I would tell him."

"How?" (Hermione)

"I would sent him owls and of course he would sent me replies…"

"But your letters never got searched?" (Harry)

"No…Why?"

"Well our letters and packages were always searched." (Ron)

"Oh I didn't know that…I always tried to keep to myself…"

"Did you and Professor Dumbledore have a good relationship." (Harry)

"Oh ya we did."

"Jane if you don't mind me asking?"

"What Hermione?"

"What other things did your grandfather talk to you about."

"Well like some of the problems that were going around at the school, troubles with students, teachers, he had so much worries that he didn't know where to

begin."

"What kind of troubles and problems?"

"Well in our first year it was about the Philosopher's Stone…I knew where it was and how to get there and everything…Grandpa told me of course…and plus I had to do a little spying of my own."

"You must have learned a lot!" (Hermione)

"Oh I did but that's nothing in the second year was the Chamber Of Secrets. Third

was Sirius Black and the dementors, then the Triwizard Tournament. Umbridge and the Ministry."

"Wow…you know a lot!" (Ron)

"Ya I know"

"Jane?"

"Ya Harry."

"Um about the Chamber Of Secrets?"

"You want to know what I know right? Do you want me to tell you another day?"

"No you can tell me now."

"You don't want me to tell you in private?"

"What you say you can say in front of Hermione and Ron."

"Okay then…Well what I know is this; that you were unsure about yourself being

in Gryffindor because the sorting hat said that you would do well in Slytherin. But don't feel to bad Harry the sorting hat said the same thing to me…"

"Really?"

"Oh ya it's because of my father's blood…my father was Slytherin and my mother was in Gryffindor…"

"That's interesting…continue with the story…"

"Alright…Voldemort is Tom Marovolo Riddle and he framed Hagrid for unleashing the monster. Voldemort is half blood his father was a muggle who left his mother after discovering she was a witch. When you were a child Harry Voldemort tried to kill you but instead of killing you he left that scar and he also transferred you some of his power and abilities. Which he wants to kill you for it and also because of the prophecy which old Professor Trelawney made…"

"Wow that's a lot of stuff…" (Hermione)

"continue Jane…" (Harry)

"The prophecy was "The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born those who have thrice defined him, born as the seventh months dies…and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" I think that I got pretty much everything."

They were all speechless they didn't know what to say. For Ron and Hermione this was the first time that they have heard the prophecy spoken. Harry of course wasn't surprised with the news but he was taking a while for all the information to sink in. Harry never told them anything about Voldemort's past and hearing this information from a new friend instead of your best friend was a little bit shocking.

There was a few minutes of silence before Jane said a word, Jane wasn't should what she could say that would make them more relaxed about all the information that they were just giving.

"Guys lets about something else okay…I don't want you guys to be silent and not talk to me."

"Sorry Jane but everything that you just told us…well it just came as a shock that's all." (Hermione)

"Umm…I think I better go!"

"No Jane don't go…okay you don't need to leave…"

"No Hermione I think it's for the best that I leave…bye you guys."

"I am going with you!"

"No Harry you don't Have to come with me…Stay with Hermione and Ron!…"

"Jane I want to go with you…and plus I have something to talk to you about."

"Okay then, bye Hermione and Ron I will see you later in the common room."

"Alright Jane, see ya later Harry."

"Bye Ron, Hermione."

"See you Later then Harry."


	4. Quidditch Match

**Chapter 4 Quidditch Match**

Jane and Harry got up and they began to walk away from Ron and Hermione Jane and Harry looked back and they waved at Ron and Hermione. Harry grabbed Jane's hand and they continued to walk along the Hogwarts grounds they walked on the pathway towards the entrance hall. When they entered the entrance hall Harry and Jane walked pasted the great hall they walked up the stairs towards the seventh level Harry was leading Jane through the halls. Harry opened a door and he entered the room Jane looked around she was wondering what was going on. Why did Harry bring Jane to an empty classroom Jane wanted to know want Harry wanted to talk to Jane about. Harry walked towards the door and he preformed a charm to lock the door, Harry looked to Jane and he looked at her.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"I am making sure that we are not to be interrupted."

"Harry I am sorry for what I said about Voldemort and the Prophecy, I shouldn't have said anything…I made you all uncomfortable and that wasn't my intention."

"Its okay Jane…that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Then what is it…what's wrong Harry?"

"Well I want to you about something."

"umm…like what Harry?"

"Everything that you said it was your grandfather that told you right?"

"Almost everything…some of the information I would use the pensieve…why what are you think about Harry?"

"Well it's about what you said before about when Umbridge was Headmistress everybody in the school except the Slytherin's were watch very closely and also their belongings it strikes me odd that you wouldn't be any different because you are the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore I would think that they would be on a very tight guard with you."

"Well Harry…you know it was…"

"Was what?"

"It was my father's influence and his power that got me off the hook…I don't talk about my father too much because he has different values, and principals then I do. It's better not to talk about him and if you knew who he was you would also say the same thing."

"Why don't you tell me who your father is? I would understand you?"

"Harry it's better that you don't know but don't worry you will know who he is sooner or later."

"But Jane…"

"I think that we better get going it's already 5:00."

"Okay Jane…What ever you say."

"Don't be mad at me Harry."

"I am not mad…Just forget it."

"But…Harry wait you are mad at me aren't you."

"No I am not?"

"Yes you are I can tell"

Harry was unlocking the door and he wasn't paying any attention to Jane tears began to fall down Jane's face she was so angry and full of range that she was tearing. Harry opened the door and Harry turned to look at Jane when Harry saw that she was crying Harry began to feel bad to make Jane cry. Jane was about the leave the room when she turned around and Jane raised her hand and she slapped Harry on the cheek. Jane stormed out she was running straight through the halls Jane just wanted to make a long distance between Harry and herself. Jane suddenly stop when she had run into some one Jane looked up. It was Draco Jane wiped her tears so Draco couldn't see Draco looked at Jane before she said a word, Draco hugged Jane.

"Jane what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"It's not nothing…Who up set you?"

"It was Harry…"

"Potter? I knew it…what did he do to you? Tell me everything! What did Potter do to you? I am going to get Potter!"

Draco broke away from hugging Jane and he began to walk in the direction that Jane came running from. Jane turned and grabbed Draco's arm before he ran Jane just stared at Draco.

"Draco don't…please don't hurt him…it's all my fault anyways I shouldn't have said anything…"

"What did you say? Was it something about father?"

"Not exactly we were talking about my grandfather and they asked me some questions and I answered them. I left the grounds and came back to the school so I could do some work and Harry followed me. He took me into a spare room and he locked the door and he began to a ask me questions about why Umbridge didn't touch me and my letters stuff like that. I told him because my father had much influence and father told her to leave me alone…"

"That is nothing."

"He was mad after I told him that I wouldn't tell him who my father was…I got mad at Harry, because he was pressuring me into telling him who my father was. I was crying with frustration but before I left him in that room I slapped him."

"What you slapped Harry that is so priceless I just wish that I could see that… Potter is going to get his don't worry Jane."

"You aren't going to tell anyone what happened right?…please promise me you aren't going to do anything to Harry."

"I won't do anything to him don't worry girl!"

"I going to get going…I will see you later Draco…say hi to dad to me."

"Later Jane."

Jane walked away from Draco Jane walked towards the Gryffindor tower Jane walked into the common room and she saw no one there. Jane was happy that no one was in the common room but still Jane room to be away from it all. Jane was lying in her bed when she looked at her watch it was dinner time but Jane didn't want to go downstairs and eat dinner. Jane conjured up some food and she ate in her room Jane was done dinner and she closed the curtains around her bed so that when anyone came in the room Jane couldn't see her. In the morning Jane woke up and she got dressed and she walked down into the common room again no one was there. Jane sat at one of the tables in the common room Jane was doing some of her homework when she heard a low squeaky voice.

"Ms. Dumbledore?"

"Dobby? What are you doing here?"

"Well Jane I knew that you weren't at the great hall eating breakfast so I came to bring

you some food."

"Thanks Dobby this means so much to me."

"Here Ms. Dumbledore…I will leave you now."

"Bye Dobby…"

Dobby left Jane's food on the table Jane just looked at the plate for a moment before she ate. Jane began to eat and when she was done she began her homework again it was getting late into the day. Jane had finished her homework and she went to sit by the fire many of the Gryffindor's were entering the common room. Jane was entrants by the fire that Jane didn't notice that Hermione walked into the common room and sat beside Jane. Hermione was calling out to Jane but Jane was still unaware that Hermione was there that Jane didn't answer.

"Jane?"

"Hermione when did you get here?"

"I was here a while…I have been calling you for a while now."

"Oh…I am sorry…what were you say?"

"I was saying why weren't you at dinner last night and breakfast this morning?"

"I wasn't feeling well so I didn't go down to the great hall for dinner and breakfast but Dobby brought me some food so I am okay for now."

"Are you sure? Did anything happen between you and Harry that made you mad."

"umm….well kind of?"

"Jane you can trust me…what happened?"

"Well Hermione, Harry tried to pressure me into telling him who my father was… Harry got so mad at me because I didn't want to tell him who my father was? And I slapped him before I left him."

"Really I can't believe that Harry would act like that I believe Ron would do something like that but not Harry….wait you slapped him?"

"I did…I think that what happened was for the best…"

"So that explains why Harry had a big red mark on his face."

Harry and Ron were at the library Harry was looking in a book about spells, jinxes, hexes, Harry really wasn't reading he was mad at himself and about what he had done. Harry and Ron were trying to do there homework and assignments since some of them were due soon. Ron's mind was racing he was thinking why couldn't Hermione be here to do the work for them. Harry couldn't concentrate he was thinking about his conversation with Jane and how he made Jane so angry that she slapped him.

"Ron I cant do this any more…?"

"Do what Harry? Study?"

"Ya I think I am going to the common room."

"That's a good idea Harry…if Hermione is there she can help us…"

"Lets get going Ron?"

"Sure Harry…"

Harry and Ron got there books and they headed out of the library the were walking through the halls when Harry heard a familiar voice. It was Draco and he was walking towards Harry and Ron but Draco was going to kept he promise to his sister so he wasn't going to do anything to Harry. Draco just walked by Harry and did nothing Harry just looked puzzled that Draco didn't make a remark and try to jinx him. Harry and Ron continued to walk towards the Gryffindor tower they met a few people on the way. Finally they reached the portrait hole they gave the password and they entered into the common room. Jane and Hermione were still sitting on the couch Harry approached Hermione and Jane. Harry wanted to talk to Jane but he knew that Jane wouldn't want to talk to him.

"Hermione can I ask you something?"

"What is it Harry?"

"Well it's about our assignments…I am not sure what I should do and I know that you

can help me."

"What do you want to know?"

"Its about the spells and jinxes…do we list them all and have to use them?"

"Yes Harry that's what you do…"

"Thanks Hermione…So what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing just hanging out…"

"Oh I see…are you going to do anything today?"

"Nope I don't think so…Jane are we going to do anything?

"Well I don't know Hermione…lets go have lunch and maybe something will come to

mind…"

"Sounds like a good idea lets get going Jane…"

Jane and Hermione got there stuff together and they were headed out of the common room Harry and Ron didn't know if they should go with them or just wait a while before following. Jane decided that they were going to eat outside they went down the halls towards the entrance hall. Jane and Hermione walked down the pathway towards the lake they found the prefect spot in front of the lake beside the trees. Jane and Hermione were just sitting around eating and talking about the whether they were making the time go by faster. Jane just laid back against the tree Hermione and Jane were looking at the clouds and trying to guess what animal they were.

"Hermione if you don't want to be here I would understand."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I thought that you would want to spend time with Harry and Ron that's all."

"I like spending time with Harry and Ron but spending time with you is different because you are a girl and we have a lot in common."

"I feel special that you would want to hang out with me."

"Anyways Jane how are we going to spend are time today?"

"I don't know Hermione…I have no clue…what do you want to do?…"

"I don't knew either how many hours do we have left until night time."

"About 3 ½ hours…you got any ideas?"

"Nope nothing…"

"Well I guess if we can't agree on doing something them maybe we should just do our homework."

"I guess your right you want to do our homework outside?"

"Ya sure that sounds like a good idea Hermione…"Accio back pack"."

Jane's and Hermione's back packs came flying towards them Jane caught her back pack before it hit the tree. Jane and Hermione opened their packs and took out their parchments and begun to do their work. It was a little hard to write on their laps so Hermione conjured up a table for them. They were doing fine once in a while they would ask each other questions about the work then continue again. Time was pasting by fast the 3 ½ hours felt like only 30 minutes to them it was getting dark and they packed up and went inside towards the Gryffindor tower. When Hermione and Jane were in the common room Jane and Hermione sat on the couch and they were relaxing Jane was tried and she was sleepily.

"Jane?"

"Ya Hermione what is it?"

"I was thinking that tomorrow is the Quidditch match…"

"I know…"

"Well I was wondering if you were going to the match?"

"I am not sure if I should Hermione…"

"Why not…"

"How about this Hermione tomorrow but the tree near the lake a while before the match come and find me there and if I go to the match okay."

"Alright Jane that sounds good…."

It was getting a little late and Jane was a tried so she decided to go to bed. Jane got up and she told Hermione that she was going to bed Jane walked up the stairs into her dormitory. Twenty minutes later Hermione also went to bed Jane was still awake when Hermione walked in. Jane was laying on her four poster bed Jane was trying to get some sleep but Jane just couldn't sleep. The sounds in the dormitory room was loud it was 1:00am when Jane had fallen asleep. Jane's mind went pitch black and then a light appeared Jane saw herself being struggled to death.

Jane quickly woke up in a cold sweat she was short of breathe, she was still shaking inside. Jane grabbed a glass of water Jane drank the whole glass and then the glass refilled itself. Jane laid back down on her bed Jane was tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't escape the images in her head. In the morning Jane got dressed and she headed downstairs to the common room. The common room was empty not a soul in sight Jane decided to go to the great hall for breakfast. Jane sat down at the Gryffindor table and she ate alone of course there were many people around but no one was talking to her. After Jane had finished her breakfast she headed outside for a little walk so Jane could clear her mind.

Jane was walking along side of the lake she was feeling really down Jane went down to her favourite spot by the lake. Jane didn't know what to do anymore many kids were passing by and they were all talking about the Quidditch match. Jane wasn't sure whether she should go to the Quidditch match today's game is Gryffindor versus Slytherin. A few minutes had pasted Jane was staring into space Jane drove her head into her knees she was tired Jane wasn't sure what she was going to do today. The sun was shining on Jane but just then in began to go dark. Jane rose her head and she saw Harry was standing in front of her looking over her.

"Hello Jane."

"Hi Harry…what do you want?"

"Well Jane…I want to apologize for they way I treated you."

"Go on…"

"And I hope that you can forgive me."

"I am hurt how you tried to pressure me to tell you who my father is! Why did you want

to know badly who my father is? And I am sorry that I slapped you."

"Never mind that Jane I know that you didn't mean it."

"All okay then what is it that you want to tell me?"

"Well I wanted to know if you are going to the Quidditch match?"

"I don't know if I am going."

"I want you to be there! I want you to cheer me on…I mean cheer on Gryffindor."

"well umm…why should I?"

"If I tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Are you trying to black mail me?"

"Well maybe!"

"I don't sit to well with being black mailed."

"Will you think about it then?"

"Umm…Yes I will think about it."

"What are you going to do now Jane?"

"Well I am going to stay here until the Quidditch match."

"So does that mean that you have decided to go?"

"No…"

"Came on Jane why don't you just answer me right now?"

"Okay fine I guess I will go to the game if it will make you happy!"

"It will make me very happy Jane."

Harry walked over to the tree where Jane was laying against he sat beside her and grabbed her hand. They looked at each other they both looked out towards the lake they didn't say a single word to each other. Twenty minutes later Hermione and Ron appeared next to Jane and Harry. The were chatting away Jane noticed that it was almost time for the Quidditch match. The boys got up and left Jane and Hermione, Hermione and Jane continued to talk a while later they decided to go to the Quidditch pitch for the match. There were many people already at the stadium to see the match Gryffindor Versus Slytherin Harry was with the other Gryffindor's getting dressed.

And they were having there usually pep talk before the game Harry was thinking about Jane it was time for the teams to go onto the pitch. Harry mounted his broom and he flew to his spot. Harry looked around the whole stadium he was looking for Jane. He wanted to see if she really had come to see the match. Harry had spotted Jane and he blow her a kiss Jane smiled at him and he did the same. Draco had spotted what Harry had done also Draco saw Jane's reaction. The Gryffindor team and the Slytherin team were facing each other behind their captains. All the Slytherin's looked mad and angry they were all waiting for the game to start Jane knew that trouble was on its way.

"Potter, Thomas shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly and Potter shook hands with the Slytherin captain.

"Mount your brooms…on my whistle…three-two-one."

Harry kicked off into the air and the firebolt zoomed higher and faster than any other broom; Harry soared around the stadium and he began to squinting around the snitch.

" They're off, Gryffindor in possession with the quaffle, Lisa wood of Gryffindor heading for the goal… and Lisa scores…10 points for Gryffindor."

Harry streaked past Lisa in the opposite direction gazing around for a glint of gold and noticing that Draco was tailing him closely. Draco was undoubtedly a good flier and his Nimbus 2001 was helping a lot he kept cutting across him, forcing him to change direction. Lisa and Marie had succeeded in scoring 30 points into the match. Harry saw the snitch was close to the ground, flitting near one of the barriers. Harry dived; Draco saw what Harry was doing and tore after him, Harry was speeding up. Excitement flooding within Harry, then a Bludger, hit by one of the Slytherin's beaters came pelting out of nowhere; Harry veered off course, avoiding it by an inch. In those seconds the Snitch had vanished all the Gryffindor showed their great disappointment, but much applause for the Slytherin.

" Gryffindor is in the lead by eighty points to Zero, and look at that firebolt go! Potter is really putting his flying on paces now."

Slytherin were coming back; they had just scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points if Draco got the Snitch before Harry Slytherin would win. Harry scanned the pitch frantically a glint of gold, a flutter of tiny wings the Snitch was circling the Gryffindor goal post… Harry fixed his eyes on the speck of gold Draco had appeared out of nowhere and he was blocking Harry. Harry swerved to avoid a collusion Harry turned a caught sight of Draco he was grinning the Snitch had vanished yet again. Harry turned his firebolt upwards and was soon Twenty feet above the game. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco following him…Draco decided to mark Harry rather than search for the Snitch himself. Harry dived again, Draco thinking he'd seen the Snitch, tried to follow.

Harry pulled out of the dive very sharply, Draco hurtled downwards; Harry rose fast as a bullet one more, and then saw it, for the third time: the Snitch was glittering way above the pitch at the Slytherin end. Harry accelerated so many feet below and Draco did the same as Harry was gaining on the snitch Harry looked ahead he was nearly their. Harry stretched out his hand and just managed to close his fingers over the small struggling Snitch Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Harry turned around in mid-air and six scarlet were thrown on top of him. Next moment the whole team were hugging him so hard he was nearly pulled off his broom down below he could hear the roars of the Gryffindor in the crowd. Lisa, Marie, and Katie had all kissed Harry, in complete disarray, the team managed to make it's way back to the ground Harry got off his broom and looked up to see a gaggle of Gryffindor supporters sprinting onto the pitch Jane was in the lead.

Before Harry knew it, he had been engulfed by the cheering crowd, Jane grab Harry and gave him lots of kisses Jane turned and she saw her father was on the field and he was yelling at Draco for losing the Quidditch match to Gryffindor again. Jane also noticed that her father was pointing towards them, she over heard her father say "I don't want Harry anywhere near your sister get rid of Harry or I will." The cheering crowd all walked into the great hall and into the Gryffindor tower Harry was feeling happier than he been in ages. Harry and the rest of the team were in the Gryffindor common room waving their scarlet robes and cheering. Everyone was partying the whole day until night their were bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin fuzz and several bags full of honey Dukes sweets.

The Gryffindor party only ended when Professor McGonagall showed up and insist that they all went to bed. They all headed up stairs to their dormitory, very exhausted Harry claimed into bed. Twitched the hangings of his four poster bed shut to block the ray of moonlight, lay back and felt himself almost instantly drifting off to sleep…Harry had a very strange dream he was walking through the forbidden forest he was running after Jane and it seemed that the faster Harry ran the faster Jane would run. Harry tried to reach Jane but suddenly there appeared a man and the man grabbed Jane and they both disappeared into the darkness leaving Harry alone in the forest Harry turned a corner into a clearing…Harry woke suddenly as though he'd been hit in the face. Harry opened the hangings and he saw the sunlight go through the window Harry got dress and went downstairs to the common room.


	5. weird dreams

**Chapter 5 Weird Dreams**

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room he was waiting for anyone to come downstairs. He was thinking about the strange dream he had, he couldn't explain what any of the dream meant. Harry wasn't sure if he should say anything to Jane about his dream, he had an uneasy feeling about this dream and he didn't want to worry her. Harry's train of thought was broken when he heard someone walking down the stairs. Harry turned to see who was coming down the stairs…Jane and Hermione were walking down they were in a deep conversation. They broke off when they saw that they weren't alone in the common room.

"Hi, Harry."

"Morning Jane, Hermione."

"Morning."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I doing good Harry a little tried but good."

"I'm ok…Harry where's Ron?"

"Ron…Oh he is still in bed."

"What a little piggy…is there anyone else in the boys dormitory?"

"No one is there…only Ron is in the boys dormitory…why are you asking Hermione? Are you going to play him a little morning visit."

"You could say that Harry…well I will see you later."

"See you later Hermione."

"Yup"

Hermione walked up the stairs towards the boys dormitory and Jane sat on the couch next to Harry. The noise of the fire was so peaceful Jane was starting to drift away into her own little world Jane leaned against Harry then Jane started to daydream.

"Jane? Are you listening?"

"Huh? What? I am sorry Harry did you say something?"

"I said that lets go for a picnic? Me and You?"

"Are you sure Harry?"

"Yes…I wanted to do something special for you only you and me…a nice romantic picnic…it will be an official date without no one else."

"Alright Harry…well I will take you up on that offer."

"Why don't you get your stuff and we get going."

"I am ready Harry."

"Okay well you are going to need your broom…"

"What about food? A picnic basket, and um a blanket won't we need them?"

"Well I had talked to Dobby a while ago and Dobby offered to make the food and prepare anything and everything that we will need…he told me that it would be his honour to serve me and his duty to serve your every needs."

"That is the most sweetest thing…how long have you had this surprise planed?"

"For a few weeks now…I wanted to do something special for you…every time that we are together we aren't alone so I thought of this its a way for us to be alone."

"I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything Jane…well should get going Jane we have a lot of things to do."

"Sure let me just get my broom and we will get going."

Jane went to the girls dormitory to get her firebolt 360 Sessy flew towards Jane's shoulder. Sessy hooted with happiness while Jane stroked Sessy's head. Jane walked out of her dormitory Jane walked down the stairs into the common room. Harry wasn't in the common room so Jane waited for Harry to come down stairs. Twenty minutes later Harry walked downstairs with Hermione and Ron. Jane looked a little puzzled the Hermione and Ron came down together with Harry. Hermione and Ron had a lot of books and parchments and quills Jane knew that Hermione and Ron were going to do their homework.

"Are you ready to go Harry?"

"Yes I am ready to go…is Sessy going with us?"

"Yes Sessy is going with us he won't bother us he will be flying around…"

"Ok lets get going then…"

Harry and Jane gathered their brooms and stuff and they headed outside of the common room.

They were walking through the halls Harry and Jane didn't say a single word to each other they were just holding hands.

They had reach the entrance hall Harry and Jane just looked at each other they walked outside on to the grounds.

Harry and Jane both mounted there brooms and kicked off from the ground. "Harry lead the way" said Jane so Harry flew towards the mountain top the mountain over looked the whole lake and Hogwarts.

They landed Harry and Jane got off their brooms Jane stretched a little BABY was flying around them. Harry took out his wand and waved it around and a big red and black blanket appeared on the floor.

The blanket laid itself flat Harry and Jane sat down close to each other Jane leaned against Harry. Harry wrapped his left arm around Jane's shoulder they were looking down onto the lake.

The bright sun reflected on the water Harry and Jane were waiting for Dobby to show up. Harry was wondering what Dobby had planed to make for them.

"Harry…"

"Yes Jane?"

"Back in the common room…why did you take long? I thought that you were trying to get Hermione and Ron to come with us…"

"You are imagining things I told you that we were going to have a romantic date didn't I…I want us to be alone."

"You did…but I felt that something was going on and you weren't tell me."

"You're worrying over nothing…"

"Anyway what is your plan for the day?"

"Well soon Dobby will be coming…then we are going to have lunch…relax lay over here for a while, maybe have a nap…we will do some flying and then we will go for a walk around the grounds."

"That's sounds good…"

At that moment appeared and bowed at Harry then Jane.

"Dobby? How are you doing today?"

"Ms. Dumbledore…I am so happy to see you…I hope that you like what I have made for you…"

Dobby snapped his fingers and a small round table and two chairs appeared. Jane went to sit down and Harry pulled out her chair so she could sit. Dobby showed the wonderful platter of food Jane just stared at her plate before she ate. Jane and Harry ate the food but savouring every bite when they were done eating Dobby snapped his finger and the plates and food were gone and with another snap dessert appeared. They finished their dessert and then they laid down on the blanket.

Jane yawed her eyes were slowing closing, she gave Harry a kiss and she cuddled in his arms. They started to dose off after a while they had fallen asleep. About an hour and a half later Jane woke up she went to look at Harry and he was still sleeping. Jane didn't want to wake him so she slowing tried to move away from Harry while trying not to wake him. Jane just looked over the mountain the sun wasn't as bright as it was in the morning. She felt the wind blow by her she felt so alive so kind of felt that she wanted to jumped off the mountain and she could fly.

"Jane what are you doing?"

"Harry your awake? I sorry that I woke you"

"It's alright I had to wake up anyways…you didn't answer my question yet."

"Sorry I am not doing anything Harry I am just looking at the view…it's so beautiful and the wind blowing against my face…it feels so wonderful…and when

I look over the mountain I feel like flying."

"Do you want to go flying now Jane?"

"I am ready to go are you? Since you woke up now"

"I am good…lets go then…"

"Yup…"

Jane and Harry walked over to their brooms Sessy was on Jane's broom sleeping Jane stroked Sessy's head. Sessy woke and looked at Jane "come on Sessy we are leaving" Jane told Sessy. Jane mounted her broom and she flew into the sky Harry was already their waiting for Jane. They were flying for a while Jane was flying towards the forbidden forest Jane thought that she saw some one in a black cape. Jane stopped dead in her track she stared at the person for a while them the person noticed that Jane was their he took out his wand but then he disappeared.

"What was that? Am I seeing things? No it was real I know it was…that was kind of freaky was that person going to point that wand at me?"

"Jane what's wrong? are you ok?"

"Um…Huh? Oh yes Harry I am okay I just thought…"

"You thought what?"

"I just thought that I saw something in the forbidden forest."

"Like what Jane?"

"Some one in the forbidden forest, the person was in a black cape…should we go for that walk now?"

"Sure Jane let's go."

Harry and Jane flew down towards the grounds so they could go to a walk. Jane couldn't get the image of that person in the forbidden forest out of her mind. Jane got off her broom and Sessy flew to Jane and he landed on her shoulder. Jane waited a while for Harry to land on the ground Harry jumped off his broom and he joined Jane. Harry and Jane looked at each other then they began to walk along the path…Jane was walking towards the forbidden forest. Jane was so occupied about seeing if their was anyone near the forest or that maybe that person returned to the forest.

"Jane?"

"What is it Harry?"

"Why are you walking towards the forbidden forest."

"Well I kind of thinking that maybe we could search around…you know just in

case we see anything…"

"I see…are you sure you want to explore it could be dangerous?"

"What are you saying…are you afraid Harry? Are you scared?"

"No I am not…I am just concerned about you and your safety."

"Sure, sure but if you are that scared than we won't go."

Harry and Jane were walking towards the forbidden forest they were passing Hagrid's hut. When they were near the hut Draco Malfoy appeared with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco just looked at Harry and Jane Draco had a look of disgust like he just wanted to rip Harry's head off. Jane just stared at Draco with out saying a word and Draco noticed the looked so he backed off a bit.

"What do you want Draco? What are you doing here?"

"I am just going for a walk…but why should I explain myself to you?"

"Harry let's get going…we better go back to Gryffindor tower...lets not waste time."

"You are right Jane…"

Harry and Jane turned away from Draco they walked away from Draco they headed towards the entrance hall. They decided to go back to the Gryffindor tower Jane looked back one more time so she could see her brother. Harry noticed that Jane was looking back but he didn't say anything they were walking through the grounds. When they entered the hall they headed to the stairs, when they reached Gryffindor tower Harry gave the password to the fat lady Jane and Harry sat on the couch. Harry's expression faded from Happy to depressed and disappointed.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing…"

"That's not true Harry…you were fine just a few minutes ago and this morning."

"I just have a few things on my mind…nothing more than that."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"I don't know if I should I don't want to kind of freak you out!"

"I doubt that whatever you may say can freak me out?"

"Okay well I will tell you…I had a dream that I was running though the forbidden forest after you…the faster I run after you the faster you would run. I would try to reach you and suddenly a man appeared and he grabbed you then both of you disappeared into the darkness. I tried to follow you but you were gone the dream freak me out and when you said that you saw someone in the forest…I felt that my dream was coming true and I didn't want to lose you to anyone or anything…"

"So that's why you seem so nervous about going into the forbidden forest…and I

said that you were scared…"

"Well it was true…I was scared that I meant lose you."

Jane hugged Harry and she kissed her. "It's okay Harry don't worry I will always be with you."

Jane and Harry just stayed on the couch they didn't say anything to each other. Jane heard footsteps someone was coming down the stairs Jane looked over to the stairs and saw Hermione and Ron. Hermione and Ron were walking towards Harry and Jane they sat down on the other couches. They just sat they without saying anything finally Jane spoke to every one.

"So Hermione how was your day?"

"It was good I caught up on my work and helped Ron do his…how was your

romantic day?"

"Well we had a lovely lunch…we had a nap, we went from a broom ride, then a walk around the grounds…"

"Don't forgot Jane…we seen Draco?"

"Draco?"

"Draco appeared when we were walking towards the forbidden forest."

"I see that must have been fun…didn't you beat him up Harry?"

"Ya sure Ron…If I did that I would be in deep trouble you know that Harry."

"Ya your right Harry."

"Guys I am going up stairs for a bit I will see you later Harry, Ron, Hermione."

"Wait Jane I'll go with you…"

"That isn't necessary Hermione you can stay with the guys."

"No it's okay I rather go with you."

"Okay then I am not going to stop you…"

Jane and Hermione got off the couch and headed for the stairs Jane looked back Harry. Jane blow him a kiss and she walked up the stairs to her room Jane and Hermione walked into their room. Jane walked to her bed and Hermione did the same it was around 5:00 o'clock Jane was tried but she had her work to do. Jane got her back pack and she took out her books and parchments Jane read through the assigned chapters. The chapters were so boring that Jane decided to do something else. Jane put her books aside and she walked to her truck Jane searched throw the truck for her box. Jane took out the box and she sat back on her bed she opened the box and looked through it. Jane took out a black and very old book Jane put the box aside Jane opened the book and read threw the pages.

July 6, 957

Today is my birthday, father and mother gave me this journal to write in. I think it's a little strange that father gave me something like this because I am a boy. James Malfoy

August 3, 957

I had a long conversation with father today and it seems that he wishes for me to pass down this journal to my first child…if I first child is a girl then when she is married, she will have to pass it to her brother or the next sibling to add to the Malfoy journal with their thoughts so it will last through the centuries. James Malfoy

January 29, 965

Father is really sick we all think that he is dieing. No one seems to know what wrong with him we can pray that he gets better soon. Mother has been crying and she is depressed for a while. I don't know what's going on with the family. Father told me that it will be my duty as head of the family to find husbands for my sister's Janet and Lisa. And of course by our traditional standards which are Pureblood and only Pureblood, and a little bit of money couldn't hurt either. James Malfoy

February 2, 965

Well my father died and before he died he tried to tell me something about a secret and that he was sorry for what had happened. Something about his wrong judgement, and forgiveness I am not really sure what it was all about. I'm getting married this year to Jessica Mc Smith she is a Pureblood and has some money and also some influences. I still have to arrange some marriages for my sisters but that can wait until I'm married. With all the influences I will have I am bond to find good suitors for them. James Malfoy

March 10, 975

Today is a bad day my wife died, she was murdered by an escaped criminal I don't know what happened because I was visiting Lisa at her home. None of the house elves know what happened but we are investigating what happened to her. James Malfoy

November 3, 989

This will be my last entry I got remarried a few years after Jessica died. I had no children with her because she wasn't able to have any. My second wife gave birth to a girl in the beginning of last January. Now she is excepting our second child which will be born around December, January. I am hoping that we have a son so I could pass down the Malfoy name to him. James Malfoy

August 10, 1000

Father told me and Jonah that we would be attending Hogwarts. Hogwarts has only recently been founded we aren't sure what's going to happen their. There are four founders; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Father has said that we must be in Slytherin's house no matter what. Bridget Malfoy

September 4,1003

Me and Jonah were both sorted into Slytherin father and mother are both proud of us. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin aren't really seeing eye to eye they aren't even speaking to each other and if they are their yelling at each other. We don't know what is going to happen Professor Slytherin said that he maybe leaving us. Bridget Malfoy

November 17,1008

Father has arraigned me to marry some man…our wedding day will be April 3, 1009 I am kind of scared because I don't know who this guy is but when I do get married I will be handing this book to Jonah so we can keep the family tradition. Bridget Malfoy

June 7,1014

Bridget gave me this journal. Bridget haves a 1daughter and 1son. I got married too I have a son named Jonathan Malfoy. Jonah Malfoy

January 1,1066

My grandfather died a while ago and before he died he gave me this journal…my father didn't want to journal so grandpa gave it directly to me. Jonathan Jr Malfoy

June 16,1944

Many generations have written in this journal. This journal has been their ages many of the past generations hasn't written in this journal a lot of stuff has been done through our family. We had gone through a lot of tradition includes our children's marriage must be arraigned because our pureblood line must continue. Devlin Malfoy

July 24, 1954

My marriage to Lisa Whitethorn was a success I have a son named we are counting on him to bring our traditions alive…Lord Voldemort is the dark lord and our family will be serving him. Devlin Malfoy

September 17, 1949

I was looking through old books in the Malfoy estate I found one book that was very interesting about the past of the Malfoy it seems that one of our ancestors had an secret affair and the end result was a son but the son was cast away and made unknown and he is quite famous…I meant to say it is non other than Salazar Slytherin I am the only one who has done some research on it. I hope that that mystery is solved and our treasure can be resorted to their to their right full owners. Devlin Malfoy

Sept 1965

I start Hogwarts and I will be sorted into Slytherin for many generations our family has been in Slytherin. Father had said that Voldemort is going to be the new ruler of the Wizardry world. Lucius Malfoy

Sept 1970

I am at my sixth year…Voldemort began to gather followers who were eager for a share of power. The closet followers were called death eaters they used a dark mark to indicate a house where they have committed murder. When I got out of school I am going to be a death eater father and mother said that they are proud of me. Lucius Malfoy

Nov 1980

I am married to Narcissa, I have one son with Narcissa and I have one daughter by another women named Mary Dumbledore. My Son's named Draco and my daughter is Jane. Jane is the oldest of the two so she is the heir of the family legacy and traditions. Lucius Malfoy

Sept 1991

My children start Hogwarts I know that Draco will be in Slytherin but I am not sure about Jane. But I am proud non the less of my baby girl no one knows that Jane is my daughter of my parents, wife, so and Mary we all felt that the truth shouldn't be exposed yet. Lucius Malfoy


	6. Mysterious Jane

**Chapter 6: Mysterious Jane**

Jane closed the journal, her mind was filled with a lot of information. She felt like her mind was going to explode. Jane wasn't aware that her family went that far back in history and had many traditions. She began to wonder if her father was going to make her follow any of her family traditions. Considering that she was never brought up with her father and never learned any of the traditions. Hermione noticed that Jane was reading something Hermione was curious about what she was reading. Jane looked up and she saw Hermione was walking towards her. Jane quickly placed the book back in the box and then she hid the box behind her pillow.

"Hey Jane what are you doing?"

"Ummm…nothing Hermione…"

"Do you want to do anything?"

"Nope I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"NO…um no it's alright I'm going to go to my grandfather's grave and I would like to be alone."

"Okay….are you sure?"

"Yea I am."

Jane got up and she walked out of the girl's dormitory, and into the common room. Hermione was wondering what Jane had hidden when she walked in the room. Hermione waited a few minutes to make sure no one was coming up the stairs or walking towards the room. Hermione walked over to Jane's bed and lifted her pillow. She took the box and sat on the bed. When she opened the box she was surprised from what was in the box. Hermione was picture's, letters, and a black book that Jane was reading earlier.

Hermione read a few pages of the book but she was very confused as too why Jane had a box full of secrets that involved the Malfoy's. Hermione had heard some noise and she quickly put the box away was walked out of the room and into the common room. Their were a few Gryffindor's in the common room, Hermione noticed that Harry and Ron were at the couch. Hermione walked towards Harry and Ron the boys didn't notice that Hermione didn't notice Hermione had sat beside then.

"Did Jane leave the common room?"

"Huh…Oh Hermione…What?…Yea she did why?"

"No reason"

"If you say so Hermione…"

"I think I'm going for a walk…"

"Alright see you around Hermione."

Hermione walked down the Gryffindor tower, Hermione walked through the halls she was trying to see if she could accidentally bump into Jane. She walked up and down the corridors after an hour of walking around Hermione had found her in the dungeons. Hermione was curious to see Jane down here, Hermione used a invisibility spell. Hermione ran so she was closer to Jane, and saw that she was talking to Draco. Hermione wondered why they were secretly meeting.

"_Isn't Jane dating Harry? Of course they are dating. Then why is Jane here with Draco."_

"Well I don't know Jane, what about Dobby? Dobby must know."

"No…Dobby doesn't know…it was all in the box Draco…Have you ever read anything in there?"

"Oh course not…I don't think I can read it until you finish reading it…"

"Alright then…I better go Draco, Harry told me that he was going to wait for me so we could go to dinner together."

"Why are you still hanging around Potter, Granger and Weasley?"

"Because Draco I like Harry and I like Hanging with Hermione and Ron there is nothing wrong with that…"

"You are going to get into so much trouble…"

Jane hugged and kissed her brother on the forehead. Hermione saw the simple action and ran back towards the entrance hall. Jane said goodbye to Draco then she walked away from him. Jane walked around a corner and she took a secret passage way that would lead to the Gryffindor tower. When she reached the Gryffindor tower Jane walked to the fat lady and gave the password. The portrait door swung opened and Jane entered the common room. Harry and Ron were still sitting on the couch, Jane walked slowing and quietly behind Harry she covered his eyes.

"Who's this?"

Harry touch Jane's hands then said

"I know it's Jane."

"Your right Harry and for that you deserve a kiss."

Jane walked around the couch and she sat next to Harry. Jane kissed him and Harry wrapped his arms around Jane. Jane snuggled against Harry's warmth, Ron was tried and he didn't want to be around the happy couple. When the portrait door swung opened and revealed Hermione Ron was happy that he wouldn't be only with the couple any more. Hermione was shocked that Jane was in the common room before Hermione could get their. Jane saw the look Hermione was giving her and she wondered what was wrong with her.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"Oh…ummm….it's nothing Jane…nothing"

"Alright then…what are we going to do Harry?"

"Well I'm not sure Jane…"

"Ron what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure."

"Harry, Ron did you finished your history of magic assignment…"

"Assignment?"

"What?…OMG I haven't done it yet."

"Then I guess that you should do it now…"

"I will help you Ron…and if you want to Harry I help you too."

"No it's alright Hermione…I did mine a long time ago with Jane."

"Alright…Ron go and get your stuff and I we'll start to work."

Ron went to his dormitory to get his books and quills. Hermione went to go and sit down at the table so they could do their work. Neither Jane nor Harry moved from their spot Hermione still had a weird look on her face. Hermione still didn't say what was bothering her, Jane didn't knew what she could to make Hermione opened up to her. Jane was so warm lending on Harry, Jane didn't want to leave Harry's side.

Ron came down the stairs with his books, parchments and his ink Ron was ready to work hard on this assignment, but how long would that enthusiasm burn. Ron walked up to the table and sat down next to Hermione he dumped all the material on the table. Ron opened his book and started to read a few chapters while Hermione wrote a few points. Jane was tried and she decided that she was going to skip dinner and just go to bed. Harry agreed with her, Jane and Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and they went up stairs.

They split their ways when they headed for their rooms Harry kissed Jane and he walked to his room. Jane went to her room and sat on her bed she remembered that she had hid the box under her pillow. She lifted her pillow and took the box she looked inside the box a few minutes before she put the box into her truck. Jane closed her truck and she undressed herself and put on her night grown Jane laid in her bed.

Meanwhile down stairs Hermione and Ron were busying doing Ron's homework. Hermione was having some trouble concentrating she was still thinking about what was going on between Jane and Draco.

"_What's going on between Draco and Jane? Does Harry know? From the look that Harry was giving Jane he knows nothing…what am I going to do…should I even say anything to Harry?"_

Hermione was looking out the window Hermione was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that Ron was trying to get her attention.

"Hermione I have been trying to talk to you…"

"I'm sorry Ron I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that you were calling me."

"What's wrong Hermione…what are you thinking about?"

"Um…it's nothing really something Jane said."

"Really like what?"

"I can't say it's a girl thing."

"Alright then…back to my question…what question do I have to answer?"

"Well all you have to pretty much do is answer what history of magic is example when magic first came about, subjects that happened through the centuries, important events…stuff like that."

"Okay thanks Hermione for explaining it to me…I understand it more better."

"Are you almost done your work Ron?"

"Almost…I just have to finish the conclusion…are you tried Hermione?"

"Yea I am I was thinking that I'm going to skip dinner. I just wanted to wait until you're done so I could go to bed."

"Well Hermione if you want to sleep then go ahead I'll be gone soon."

"Alright Ron I guess I'll go then, goodnight."

"Night Hermione."

"I'll see you in the morning okay."

"Okay."

Hermione kissed Ron on the forehead and then she walked up to the girls dormitory. When she entered Hermione walked to her bed she undressed herself and put on her pjs then crawled into bed. She let sleep and unconscious take over her. The next morning Hermione had woken up and noticed that Jane wasn't in the room. Hermione got dressed and she gathered her book bag and went down into the common room.

Hermione was still wondering what was going on between Jane and Draco. When she entered the common room she noticed Jane and Harry were relaxing they seemed to be waiting for someone. Hermione walked over and sat on the other couch.

"Good morning Harry, Jane."

"Good morning Hermione."

"Morning Hermione how did you sleep?" (Jane)

"Fine thanks why do you ask?"

"Well Ron said that you skip dinner and he noticed you were a little pale." (Harry)

"Oh."

"Alright are we ready to go to breakfast?"

"Where's Ron?"

"He went some where he didn't tell us where though."

"Oh."

The three walked out of the common room and out into the halls they walked down to the great hall. When they arrived Ron was already at the table Hermione sat down next to Ron. Harry and Jane sat on the opposite side of the table. Ron pulled out a single rose and handed it to Hermione. She smiled and gave him a questioning look.

"Hermione?"

"Yea Ron."

"I wanted to ask you something?"

"Okay."

"Will you go out with me?"

"What?"

"I asked…"

"I know what you asked…it's just that I'm shocked you asked me."

"Oh…well will you?"

"Yes of course."

Hermione hugged Ron and gave him a kiss. The people in the great hall cheered until Professor McGonagall told them to calm down. Everyone went back to eating their breakfast. When that was over they walked towards their classes the group had History of magic Binns. The group continued to walk to their first class of the day. When they reached the class they sat in their sits and waiting for the class to begin. Students started to gathered in the room they had the class with the Slytherin's this time. When Professor Binns came in the class began.

The class was boring as usually they all handed in their assignment so they could be graded. When the Professor continued his lecture on something, the whole class wasn't listening they were to busy doing something else. Finally it was time for Transfiguration class. They students walked threw the halls to their others classes, The group walked towards McGonagall's. The Professor was sitting by her desk waiting for the students to sit in their seats. After the lesson was over Jane walked over to Professor McGonagall.

"Excuse me Professor?"

"What is it Jane?"

"I wanted to ask your permission?"

"On what?"

"Well I am feeling kind of lonely and I wanted to know if I can ask my mother to send Cobra to stay in the castle with me."

"Cobra?"

"My Boa constrictor."

"Oh….ummm…"

"Its alright Professor I understand…"

Jane turned away and she started to walked towards the door when McGonagall called back to her.

"Jane…"

"Yes?"

"We are having a fair in three weeks your mother can bring Cobra when she comes that day."

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Thank you."

Jane left the room and was happy that she was able to be with Cobra within three weeks. Outside the door Harry and the others waited for Jane to come out of the class. Harry grabbed Jane's hand and the group began to walk away.

The days came and went, the day of the fair was soon arriving and the students and staff were hard at working making the preparations. The group were finishing up their part of the preparations for the fair.

There were many rides, food stands, games stands, and other fun activities. This event is similar to what muggles call a carnival but many of the students didn't care, well everyone except for the Slytherin's.

Everyone in the Wizarding community was welcomed to the fair. Jane was happy that she was going to see her mother and Cobra. Her only concern was her father and her stepmother Narcissa. Jane was never fond of her stepmother, because Narcissa never hated Jane with a passion. Jane was a little worried that her parents may cause a scene in front of everyone. She was standing by the lake thinking about what she should wear tomorrow and what not…her train of thought was broken by someone.

"Jane…I asked you a question?"

"What? Sorry Harry I wasn't paying attention."

"I said are we still going to the fair together."

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well I know that your father is going to be their and maybe you wouldn't want you to get in trouble if your father saw us, that's all."

"Harry that's stupid…it doesn't matter if he disapproves of us dating…I love you and that's all that matters right?"

"Are you sure?"

"Alright, we better get inside for dinner."

"Did the rest of the class go to dinner."

"Most of them did, some are still fixing things outside."

"Okay."

Jane and Harry walk towards the entrance door. They walked into the great hall, most of the students and staff were in the hall but they were a lot of empty spaces at the tables. Professor McGonagall stood up and the food appeared in front of everyone. Jane wasn't really feeling good, she was having pain in her stomach. She wasn't sure why she was having these pains, but the pain was increasing with every second.

Jane got up and walked towards the teachers table so she could talk to Madame Profrey. They both headed out to the hospital wing, when they arrived Madame Profrey examined Jane and determined that she was nervous and stress that's why she was getting the pains. Jane received some pills, Jane took them and went to Gryffindor tower. When Jane got to the common room she headed to her bedroom to lay down for a bit. Around 9:00 Jane heard her name being called, she opened the curtains to see who was calling her. She was surprised to see Dobby the house elf with a tray.

"Dobby what are you doing here?"

"Dobby wanted to see how you were doing Miss."

"I fine, just a bit tried…"

"Here Miss…" Dobby handed Jane a mug

"What is it?"

"Tea…it's the same tea that I used to make for your father…"

"Thank you Dobby…" Jane drank the tea slowly when she was done she handed the mug back to Dobby and laid back down.

Dobby tucked Jane in and when he felt that Jane was sound asleep he disappeared. The next day everyone at Hogwarts were preparing themselves for the long day ahead of them. The girls dressed up to impress their parents and the boys, boys got presents to impress their girlfriends and their dates. Jane and Hermione walked to the Great hall alone, Ron and Harry were no where to been seen. The girls after breakfast went for a walk before the fair started.


	7. Author's note

Hello, Everyone

Many of you have been writing telling me that Hogwarts doesn't have a 8th year and its true I know that. But I wanted to make a story on its own, I am sorry if many of you don't think that its right…I was writing this story for a long time and I have been reediting all the time. And I know that I am not the best speller in the word I make mistakes and what not, but whatever….email me if you have any questions or comments, but note that this is my story and I try to make a good tale that I could call my own.

Lots of Love,

Miko Goddess Kagome


End file.
